


Leon, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring Leon.





	1. Ghoul's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving an urgent message from Leon, you learn a dark figure at the foot of his bed won't let him sleep. You're determined to solve the problem.

I knocked on the window of Leon’s dorm. It was dark and I kept looking around as I waited for him to open the window. As a Prefect, I knew it would be bad if I was caught sneaking into my boyfriend’s dorm. I knew that. But Leon had sent me a note asking for me to come over and it was urgent, so I couldn’t refuse. The curtains were pulled back and Leon appeared in the window. He unlatched it, letting me climb inside.

“Are you okay?” I asked immediately. Leon shrugged as he shut the window.

“I’m tired,” he said.

“Well, it is almost midnight.” I glanced over to Joel’s side of the room and didn’t see him. “Uh, where’s Joel?”

“He’s spending the night in Elias and Yukiya’s room. He didn’t want to deal with this,” he said.

“So, this is a problem the two of you are facing?” I asked, and he nodded again. “So what’s going on?”

“We can’t sleep.” I stared at him.

“Is… is there a reason why you can’t sleep?”

“I don’t know. I guess.” I fought back the urge to sigh and tried to figure out what he could mean. If Joel was experiencing it, then there must be something causing them not to sleep.

“So, is something keeping you from sleeping?” I inquired.

“I keep having nightmares. And I also keep feeling a sense of dread right before I go to bed,” he explained.

“And this is happening to Joel too?”

“Yeah.” I wracked my brain, trying to think of things it could be.

“Do you think anyone’s cursed you lately?”

“No.”

“Have you brought anything strange back here?”

“No?”

“Is there anything worrying you?”

“Well, there’s the figure at the foot of our beds. It’s kind of creepy.” Once again, I fought back the urge to face palm.

“The figure in the foot of your beds?”

“Yeah. Sometimes I’ll wake up in the middle of the night and he’ll be staring at us.”

“So someone’s been breaking in?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” I bit my lip and nodded.

“Okay! Here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to put barriers at the window and the door to repel any unwanted visitors. Does that sound good?” He nodded. I got to work quickly. It was late and I was ready to go to bed. It only took a few minutes and I proudly looked at my activated magic circles.

“They look pretty,” Leon said as he came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

“Thank you! I just hope they’re enough to keep the man out,” I said. “But if he comes, send me a note and I’ll come with the other Prefects.”

“Okay.” He paused for a moment. “Honey?”

“Yeah?”

“If nothing can get in or out, how are you going to leave?” I paused. And then I realized my mistake. I opened my mouth to speak up, but Leon cut me off. “You can spend the night. I don’t mind.” My face exploded in color. I could feel the heat burning under my skin.

“I-I really shouldn’t!” I told him. “I can’t impose like that -”

“But you can’t leave,” he pointed out. He was right. I’d have to tell him how to reactivate the circle, and then deactivate it so I could leave. Besides, the idea of wandering around at night with some strange man loose wasn’t the greatest idea.

“I… Okay,” I agreed. It was awkward at first, having to ask him for a sleep shirt to borrow and change in the room with him, but strangely, I didn’t feel self-conscious about sliding into bed with him. After all, it wasn’t like we were up to something. Leon kissed my forehead.

“I’m glad you’re staying. I feel safer with you around,” he said. I couldn’t help but giggle and snuggle into his arms.

“I’m glad too. Good night, Leon.”

“Good night.”

There was an odd, clawing feeling inside my stomach. I slowly opened my eyes to find Leon’s face inches from mine. He was fast asleep still. He looked so peaceful and I was so glad he was finally getting some decent sleep. Although, I couldn’t help but wonder why I woke up. Had the man gotten in? I glanced over to the foot of the bed and saw nothing. I glanced over at the foot of Joel’s bed. Nothing. I was about to chalk it up to my imagination when I glanced at the window. There wasn’t a man outside it, but a large, humanoid creature dressed in foreign clothing. It had no mouth and yet I felt as if it were smiling at me.

Leon and I didn’t end up getting any sleep that night.


	2. Holly Jolly Taffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon gives me a big, sweet surprise for Christmas.

Leon and I sat next to each other, carefully adding the finishing touches to a gingerbread house. Tomorrow was the academy’s Christmas party and Leon and I decided to make some extra decorations. We were stationed in the auditorium, enjoying the time to ourselves. It was near midnight and we were the last ones in the castle.

“There, that should be good enough!” I said, placing the last gumdrop on the roof.

“When can we eat it?” Leon asked.

“You’re not really supposed to eat gingerbread houses,” I told him.

“Oh.”

“But we can make some gingerbread cookies if you want,” I added. Leon smiled and rested his head on my shoulder.

“I’d like that.” We sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the peace and quiet. Lately, things had been so hectic that we haven’t been able to have a moment to ourselves until now. It was nice to be able to sit back and relax with him. I grabbed his hand and held it tight. He was always so warm…

“Our house is pretty,” he commented.

“It really is. We did a great job.”

“Would you like a house like that?” he asked. I stared at our gingerbread house.

“Yeah, I think I would. A cute little yard, a nice porch, big windows, and a cupola to sit and read in. It’d be nice, don’t you think?”

“Yeah.” Leon stood up and picked up the house. He pocketed a few of our extra pieces too. Leon walked to the center of the auditorium and put the house down.

“Leon, what are you doing?” I got up and joined him. His free hand grabbed mine and he took a few steps back, taking me with him. Leon remained silent. He waved his free hand and before my eyes the gingerbread house we made started to glow and it started to grow. Soon it filled a good chunk of the auditorium. Leon put his hand down and the glow faded from the now life-sized gingerbread house. I was so shocked I couldn’t think of what to say. Leon led me through the peppermint candy walkway to the front door, gently pushing it open. The inside was bare and a little ugly, globs and smears of frosting on the walls.

“Let’s make this our dream house,” Leon said, handing me a few extra pieces of gingerbread. I couldn’t help but smile as I took the supplies from him. After all, not everyone gets a house for Christmas.


	3. The Night Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mine and Leon's picnic is interrupted by a mysterious, flirtatious man with peachy pink hair.

Leon and I held hands as we made our way towards the Spring of Unicorns. It was time for our weekly picnic and I had packed a super special lunch for us today. We headed off the trail and started going deeper into the forest. We chatted about our day, what we had planned, lots of little things. Leon wasn’t much of a talker, but that was okay. I just liked being able to spend time with him.

“Do you hear that?” he asked suddenly.

“Hear what?”

“I think there’s someone else with us.” I started looking around wildly, trying to catch a glimpse of anyone else. Not a lot of people go off trail here, so I can’t imagine who it is. Suddenly, a guy not much older than us emerged from the trees, map in hand, looking confused. He had peachy pink hair and I had never seen him before. But then again, there were around a thousand students at the Academy. There was no way for me to know everybody. He quickly approached us, smiling and waving.

“Thank goodness I found someone. I’m a bit lost,” he laughed. “I’d really appreciate the help, especially from a cutie like you,” he added, looking right at me.

“Oh, um, thanks,” I managed to stammer out. It felt weird and slightly uncomfortable for another guy to call me cute. Leon cocked his head at the stranger, but said nothing. “So, uh, what do you need?”

“I’m looking for the cemetery,” the guy said.

“The cemetery?” I repeated. “Why are you going to the cemetery?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he asked teasingly, flashing me a wide smile.

“Yes, that’s why I asked.”

“I’m Caesar. I just came back from a study abroad trip,” Caesar grabbed my hand and shook it. I glanced at Leon. He looked confused as I did.

“Nice to meet you. So why do you want to go to the cemetery?” I asked again, a little more forceful.

“There’s no getting around you, is there?” Caesar mused. “All right, I guess I can tell you a secret. Me and another Prefect are going to be temporarily in charge of the Night Class until their Prefect candidate passes the Trial. I need to go to the cemetery because that’s the entrance to their part of campus, but I can’t find it. Do you know where it is?”

“Uh, _what?”_ The Night Class? Caesar was a Prefect? I barely understood a word of what he said. Caesar just chuckled.

“I’d be happy to explain everything if you’d take me to the cemetery. I’m sure we could become fast friends like that,” he said.

“Isn’t it rude to hit on other people’s girlfriends?” I choked back a laugh at Leon’s remark. Even though he sounded pretty blase, I could sense the irritation in his voice. It seemed Caesar did too, since he just laughed and waved it off.

“My bad. Well, have fun on your picnic!” Caesar gave us a friendly wave before heading off towards the trail. I glanced over at Leon.

“Who was that guy? Day Class? Night Class?” Leon shrugged and put his arm around my shoulder.

“We could follow him and find out. But I’d rather have our picnic,” he said. I nodded and Leon and I kept walking. But for some reason, I couldn’t get Caesar’s words out of my head. It felt like… an omen, or something.


	4. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon carries me home.

I yawned as I sat on Leon’s back. We’d decided to camp out tonight in the forest outside Reitz, but we didn’t expect it to be so hot. I forgot that even with some climate control, Gedonelune City is a lot cooler than Reitz because it’s coastal. Leon had already turned into a unicorn for the night and offered to let me rest on his back as we made our way home. It’d been a long day and I couldn’t wait to get into bed. Although I’d miss Leon.

“What if I got a special mattress? I could cut out part of it so you could still sleep with me,” I said, finishing off with another yawn.

“You could always just sleep on the floor with me,” Leon replied.

“I can’t sleep on the floor all the time. It’ll mess up my back,” I told him.

“How is that different from camping?”

“I… It’s totally different!”

“It’s really not.” I spluttered as he chuckled. “I do miss snuggling with you.”

“I do too. This isn’t ideal, but it’s nice to just be like this”

“Why isn’t it ideal?”

“I don’t know,” I shrugged. “It just feels weird to be using you as a mode of transportation.” I knew if Amelia could see us, she’d be making all sorts of innuendos. Just the thought of it made me blush.

“How come? I don’t mind it,” Leon said.

“I mean, you don’t… I don’t know!” I couldn’t say it. We fell silent and he continued walking. I decided to go back to the issue of our house. Leon was pretty big as a unicorn and it was hard for him to move around once he changed for the night.

“Maybe we should just get a new house,” I mused.

“What?”

“This house isn’t easy for you to navigate. The cost of renovation might be just as expensive as buying a better house,” I explained.

“Your house is fine. And if we need a new one, it can wait, can’t it?”

“But…”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m in human form longer than I am unicorn.”

“I know, but…” I sighed. He could be so stubborn sometimes. But then again, I was the same. I wondered if this would go on for the rest of my life.

Probably.


	5. Bewitchingly Spooky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon does my hair right before the Halloween party.

My legs ached as I stood up straight. I'd been standing for what felt like hours. Maybe two had passed. My makeup was done and I was dressed, ready for the Halloween party. Except for my hair, which Leon was doing. I knew I was impatient, but I was anxious to get to the party.

“Leon how much longer is this going to take?” I asked.

“I'm almost done,” he said. We didn't have a mirror in the office so I could check his work. Well, we had one in the backroom, but with my hair in Leon's hands, I couldn't move.

“Can I at least sit down?”

“Hold on.” He paused. I felt him tugging my hair in different directions before a cold bobby pin running against my skin. “I think that's the right shape.” I didn't speak up about how his uncertainty was worrying me. He let go and I quickly grabbed my chair, sinking into it. Relief immediately flooded into me. Finally, my feet were having a break! Leon got back to work, weaving what felt like a ribbon through my hair before tying it.

“I'm done,” he said. Leon walked in front of me and took a small step back, looking over me critically. It was sort of unnerving, but he soon leaned down and grabbed the ribbon, adjusting it.

“Whew, that took a while. But I'm excited to see it!” I got up and hurried to the backroom. After spending so much time on it, I wanted to see all of Leon's hard work. He trailed behind me as I searched for the old mirror and propped it up on a shelf.

Leon had put my hair in elaborate twists and braids. Some were even shaped like flowers and the bejeweled pins he used sparkled like stars in my hair. The ribbons looked so elegant. To be honest, I was surprised Leon was so good with hair. And I hardly recognized myself in it. Leon trailed behind me, putting his arms over my shoulders.

“You look really pretty,” he commented, and I didn't have to see my red face in the mirror to know I was blushing. I could feel the heat burning my face.

“You look great too. That costume really suits you,” I said. We stood there, silence falling between us. Leon rested his chin on my shoulder, looking at me in the mirror. I reached up to hold his hand. “I really appreciate you doing this for me, Leon. Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” he said before kissing my neck. “Are you ready to head down to the party?”

“I think I need to sit for a moment. My legs hurt.” He nodded and we went back into the office. I immediately plopped onto the sofa and Leon sat beside me. There was a sudden but comfortable silence between us.

“Wait. Don't you have work to do?” he asked.

“There's ten Prefects, someone can pick up my slack for a couple of minutes.” Leon laughed and leaned against me.

“Okay.”

“You can head on without me if you want,” I told him, but he shook his head.

“I'm not in a rush. I'd rather spend time with you than get to the party early,” he said. I practically melted into him, hearing that. We sat on the sofa, just enjoying each others presence. I knew the party was going to be crazy and hectic, but for now, I could enjoy some peaceful moments with the best and most generous boyfriend ever.


End file.
